


Together

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Times, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris after their first time together





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me then follow me on Instagram at thx.flxshing.strexk and follow me on Twitter at SarahPuryear1! Hope you enjoy

Iris presses one last deep kiss on Barry's lips. She then collapses next to him on the bed. They had been together for Two months before getting to this stage of their relationship. Iris knew that it was more then time for them to have sex but she hadn't known if he was ready yet. Iris curls into his body, still slick with sweat from making love. Sleepiness tugged at her eyes. She felt Barry kiss the top of her head and then she drifted quietly into sleep.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Barry's eyes flutter open as the morning light flooded the bedroom. He smiles as he remembers what happened last night. They had a pretty good date and were at her apartment. They had started to kiss and then it had gotten messy. Iris had pulled him inside. He remembers how he had pressed her against a wall and they had made out. He undressed her and himself and deposited her on the bed and quickly covered her body with his own.

Barry turns to Iris and smiles when he sees her still asleep. Her Raven hair spread over the sheets and her beautiful skin covered by the thin sheet of the bed. He rolls onto his stomach and watches her sleep before his eyelids slide shut. Iris turns in her sleep. She feels warmth beside her and opens her eyes. She smiles at the sight of a naked Barry laying on his stomach. She kisses his cheek and he grunts.

She smiles at him as he opens his eyes. "Good morning." Iris whispers in a soft voice. He smiles and brightens up her world. "Good morning." He whispers back. He takes her hands and kisses her knuckles. "So last night..." He trails. "Last night was good." She says smiling. "I thought so with how long we went for." He jokes. "Shut up." She groans. "Well it's true." He laughs.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Before long she's rolling on top of him and kissing him. His hands curl around her small waist. She breaks the kiss and they rest their foreheads together. "I love you." He whispers looking into her eyes. Her eyes fill with tears. She didn't know she could love him this much. "I love you." She whispers and kisses him.

They continue the kissing for a few minutes until Barry gains the upper hand. He pushes her down on the middle of the bed. He kneels over her and brushes her hair away from her face. "My turn." He smirks. They kiss and her hands wrap around his back. He pins her arms and kisses down her neck. They make love for the next hour before they get tired.

Iris shifts to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Barry groans. Iris laughs. "To get breakfast." She laughs. She puts on Barry's flannel shirt and panties she wore last night. "I'll be down in a sec." He says.

Iris tries to reach a cup from the top shelf but it's a struggle with her height. She sighs. "Let me help." Barry says from behind her. He gets the cup and puts it down beside her. She bites back a smile and continues making the coffee. Barry wraps his arms around her waist and softly kisses her neck. She sighs and turns in his arms. The sight of his messy bed hair greets her.

She tries to kiss him but the height difference makes it hard. He lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "I could get used to this." He says In between kisses.

Later on he begins making them breakfast that happened to be one of her favorites. "Hey does my dad know we're together?" She calls into the kitchen. He looks at her and gives her a puzzled expression. "Probably not." He says. Iris laughs. "Well we need to tell him sometime soon." She laughs. Barry laughs too.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Iris nuzzles her nose into Barry's neck as she lays beside him on the couch. Their watching one of her favorite movies. She entangles her boyfriends fingers with hers and gets a weak squeeze back. She knows he's probably almost asleep. When the movie goes off, she turns off the tv. "Is it over?" He asks sleepily. She tells him yes. He turns in her arms.

He looks so cute in his half asleep state. His eyelids flutter as he tries to stay awake. "You're it." He says. She narrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She asks. He smiles. "I mean you're the one I want to spend my life with." He whispers. She smiles and kisses him. "I love you." She whispers. "I love you." She says. Barry drifts off into sleep but she doesn't go to sleep yet. She realizes that it must've taken the moment they share last night to make her realize it but she knows he's it for her. When he wakes up she'll tell him how much he means to her.


End file.
